Super Mario 3D Land + Rayman
=''Super Mario 3D Land + Rayman''= |- align="left" bgcolor="#FFE4E1" style="vertical-align:top" |'Mode(s)' |Single-player |- align="left" style="vertical-align:top" |'Media' |'Nintendo 3DS:' Cartridge Digital download |- align="left" bgcolor="#FFE4E1" style="vertical-align:top" |'Input' |'Nintendo 3DS:' https://www.mariowiki.com/File:3DS_Icon.svg Control pad |} Super Mario 3D Land is a single-player game in the [https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_(series) Super Mario franchise] for the Nintendo 3DS, and the first Mario game overall for the console. This is the second 3D Super Mario platformer for a handheld device (with Super Mario 64 DS being the first and an enhanced remake of the first 3D platformer adventure) and, as noted by Reggie Fils-Aime at E3 2011, the first 3D Mario platformer to be built from the ground up for a handheld system. It is also the successor to Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is closely based on side-scrolling Mario games, but it is a 3D platformer in the vein of games like Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Galaxy. The game was created by the same development team that worked on the Super Mario Galaxy games and Donkey Kong Jungle Beat, currently part of Nintendo EAD Tokyo. Contents |} *1 Story *2 Gameplay *3 Controls *4 Nintendo eShop description *5 Characters **5.1 Playable **5.2 Villains **5.3 Supporting *6 Transformations *7 Enemies and obstacles **7.1 New **7.2 Returning *8 Power-ups **8.1 New power-ups **8.2 Returning power-ups *9 Items **9.1 New items **9.2 Returning items *10 Worlds **10.1 Normal worlds **10.2 Special worlds **10.3 Others *11 Development *12 Promotion *13 Reception *14 Gallery *15 Pre-release and unused content *16 Glitches **16.1 Baddie Box lag **16.2 Die in a Warp Box **16.3 World 1 Bowser Softlock **16.4 Camera Clip *17 Staff *18 References to other games *19 References in later games *20 Media *21 Names in other languages *22 Trivia *23 External links *24 References Story https://www.mariowiki.com/File:SM3DL_Prolog4.pngBowser capturing Peach.Outside Princess Peach's Castle stands the Tail Tree, a Tanooki-tailed tree with Super Leaves on its branches. All of the Mushroom Kingdom is familiar with the tree. One night, a huge storm blows all of the leaves off, as Bowser laughs in the background. Later on, when Mario and three Toads (Red, Yellow and Blue) check the Tail Tree, they discover that the Super Leaves are gone. However, the yellow Toad notices a hovering letter near the tree, and the group of four goes to investigate. Mario grabs and opens the letter, and a picture of Bowser holding Princess Peach with Super Leaves flying in the background pops out. The message shocks the three Toads and Mario, and immediately, Mario and the three Toads run to save the Princess.[video 2] Throughout his adventure, Mario receives more letters about Peach's predicament and about various stages of Bowser's Super Leaf-related plan. Inspired by Mario's courage, Peach ultimately attempts to escape from Bowser and his army, but she is soon recaptured. Mario travels through World 8 and defeats Bowser, only to be tricked by a fake Peach sign, as Bowser escapes with the real Peach. Mario eventually finds Bowser's lair, but before they can battle, the floor beneath them breaks and they fall. After being chased through various obstacles, Mario manages to press a switch making the bridge under Bowser collapse, sending Bowser into a pool of lava. At last, Mario and the three Toads find Princess Peach and, using their Tanooki powers, bring Peach back to her castle. https://www.mariowiki.com/File:SM3DL_W7.pngPeach attempting an escape from Bowser and the Koopa Troop.After that, a short cutscene appears with a letter floating down in World 1-1. It shows that Luigi was kidnapped by Dry Bowser. Mario then sets off to save Luigi. After rescuing him in Special 1-https://www.mariowiki.com/CastleCastle, he becomes a playable character. After Mario beats Special 8-Castle, another cut-scene appears. Another letter has floated down on World 1-1, and the three Toads who accompanied Mario in his adventure investigate while in their Tanooki forms. To their surprise, Bowser has kidnapped Princess Peach once more. Then, Mario or Luigi must defeat Bowser in World 8-https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Bowser%27s_Castle_Sprite.png2 again. After that, a picture of Tanooki Peach is unlocked. Once five stars are present on the profile, Special 8-Crown, the very last level, is unlocked. Gameplay https://www.mariowiki.com/File:W1-1_SM3DL.pngMario in World 1-1.The levels of Super Mario 3D Land are much more linear and compact than the other 3D titles, more along the lines of the side-scrolling games. Levels rather have a time limit and even feature Goal Poles, a staple of the original Super Mario Bros. and the New Super Mario Bros. games, as opposed to Power Stars or Shine Sprites, as the level goals. When Mario loses a life, the "Too Bad" banner from every 3D Mario platformer since Super Mario Sunshine appears near the top of the screen and falls to the bottom of the screen, but a circle covers the screen instead of a Bowser emblem. Also, when the timer reaches zero, the "Time's Up" banner appears at the top of the screen. To enter vertical pipes, the player must press or ; for the first time in the series, the player can re-enter areas through pipes at will (for example, after being transported to the above-ground Goal Pole in World 2-2, the player can go back down the pipe to go underground). The graphics of the game greatly resemble those of the Super Mario Galaxy games, while the levels show visual similarities to the New Super Mario Bros. titles. Game-play also takes cues from Super Mario Sunshine, notably tight-rope walking. Unlike the 2D Mario games, the level themes in a world tend to be more random, like the galaxies of the Super Mario Galaxy games, instead of focusing on a particular setting per world. Due to the merging of the 2D and 3D play styles, Mario's moveset is slightly more limited than in previous Super Mario games; he can't jump as high or as far as in past games, and cannot Double Jump, Triple Jump, Spin Jump, Fly (in Tanooki form, unlike in Super Mario Bros. 3), attack without power-ups, or grab and/or throw objects, like Green Shells. However, he can still Wall Jump, Long Jump, Ground Pound, Sideways Somersault, and Backwards Somersault. Other controls take cues from the 2D titles; Mario can crouch and slide while running, which now requires the use of a run button, like in the 2D games. In addition, the Backwards Somersault works like the Power Squat Jump does in Super Mario Bros. 2. Finally, Mario has a new roll move that can be used to hit blocks from the side and fit through small gaps. https://www.mariowiki.com/File:3DS_SuperMario_1_scrn01_E3.pngTanooki Mario in World 2-https://www.mariowiki.com/AirshipAirship.While giving examples of how the Nintendo 3DS enhances game-play, Shigeru Miyamoto has stated that hitting blocks from underneath in 3D Mario games would be easier with stereoscopic 3D.[2] Thus, blocks are more prevalent in this game, unlike past 3D games, where blocks were few and far between. Three Star Medals (which have a similar design to the Comet Medals from Super Mario Galaxy 2) are found in each level, and collecting all three is part of the level's challenge, like the Star Coins in the New Super Mario Bros. games. + Clocks can be picked up to give the player additional time to complete the level, a mechanic only seen previously in Super Mario Galaxy 2's Speedy Comet missions. Mario's health system is now based on the side-scrolling titles rather than being a numbered health meter: Mario becomes a cap-less Small Mario when damaged, while power-ups give him an extra hit point and new abilities. These power-ups include the Super Mushroom, the Fire Flower, the new Boomerang Flower, the Statue Leaf (replacing the Tanooki Suit), and the Super Leaf, the last of which has not been seen since Super Mario Bros. 3. Notably, the Fire form, unlike its previous 3D appearances in Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel, no longer has a time limit imposed on it and is retained until Mario is hit, as in the side-scrolling games. The Item Storage from New Super Mario Bros. also appears in this game. As in Super Mario Bros. 2, when Mario loses a life, he respawns in his Super form instead of his Small form. Similar to New Super Mario Bros. Wii, the game has features to help the player if they lose too many lives in a stage. When the player loses two lives in one level, a flying Roulette Block appears. When five lives are lost, an Assist Block containing an Invincibility Leaf appears, which makes the player invincible for the duration of the level. Finally, when ten lives are lost, an Assist Block with a P-Wing appears, which warps the player directly to the Goal Pole. Unlike previous Mario games, the lives counter in Super Mario 3D Land extends beyond 100 and goes up to 1,110 lives. This life counter is also included in New Super Mario Bros. 2 and Super Mario 3D World. The game also makes extended use of the Nintendo 3DS hardware. When the player uses a cannon or the binoculars, the Nintendo 3DS gyro controls can be used to aim by moving the 3DS. The game also includes a StreetPass option, where upon encounters, Mystery Boxes and Toad House items are exchanged between players. Items in Toad Houses sent by another player are recorded, including the amount of items sent by the user. By clearing Special 1-Castle, Luigi is unlocked as a playable character, and can be swapped in or out by pressing the "M"/"L" button in the bottom corner of the touch screen on the world map. As in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, Luigi jumps higher than Mario, but has lower traction. Controls * *: Move. */: Choose level, Jump, Wall Jump, Swim. */: Dash, Shoot Fireballs (Fire Mario), throw a boomerang (Boomerang Mario), tail whip (Tanooki Mario). *Hold (/): Slow fall (Tanooki Mario). */: Crouch, Slide, enter a Warp Pipe/Cannon. *(/)+: Crawl. *(/)+(/): Ground Pound, transform into Statue Mario (Tanooki Mario with scarf). *Hold (/)+(/): Power Squat Jump. *Reverse +(/): Side Somersault. *(/)+(/): Roll, Tail Wag (Tanooki Mario). *+(/)+(/): Long Jump. *+(/)+(/)+(/): Rolling Long Jump. */: Pause menu. *: Left/Right, change camera angle. Up, enter normal view (objects on the screen pop-out more). Down, enter extended depth view (the objects push further into the screen). Nintendo eShop description Platforming with serious depth! With the 3D visuals of Super Mario 3D Land, players can see exactly where floating ? Blocks and flying Paragoombas are, so that they can jump and stomp with the precision of the pros. Expert gamers will appreciate the way 3D graphics reveal the true challenge of the levels, so that they can focus on nailing the perfect jump or shaving precious seconds off their speed runs, while new players will find that 3D makes platforming simple to grasp and satisfying to master. Try on Mario's Tanooki Suit, and put some spring in your step! While longtime gamers will delight in using Tanooki Mario's tail-spin attack to sweep enemies off their feet and fluttering through the air to land super-long jumps, a new generation will learn what makes this classic suit a fan favorite. But even seasoned players will be in for a surprise--Mario's enemies may be sporting the familiar Tanooki tail too! Mario at his very best! Mario returns to his roots in his first 3D platforming adventure designed exclusively for a handheld system. From the frantic race-against-the-clock dash through the Mushroom Kingdom to that final leap to grab the top of the flagpole, this eye-popping addition to the Super Mario series combines everything that makes Mario great from one generation to the next. Characters Playable https://www.mariowiki.com/File:SM3DL_-_Pom_Pom_and_Boom_Boom_Artwork.pngBoom Boom and his female counterpart Pom Pom.*Mario *Rabbid Chris *Keith The Squirtle *Rayman *Luigi (unlocked after saving him in Special 1-https://www.mariowiki.com/CastleCastle) Villains *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Fake Bowsers *Boom Boom *Petey Piranha *Pom Pom *Cosmic Clone (Special Worlds only) *Big Cosmic Clone (Special Worlds only) *Dry Bowser (Special Worlds only) Supporting *Princess Peach *Amy *Toad *Kevin The Mushroom House Squirtle *Tarayzan *Mushroom Jeanie *The Squirtle Squad *Toads *Glombrox Transformations https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Power-Up_Chart_SM3DL.pngA power-up chart. Enemies and obstacles New Returning *Ninjiina *Lemming Mole *Violet Bandit *Peppop *Preppop *Albino-Torch *Creech *Screech Power-ups New power-ups *Boomerang Flower *Invincibility Leaf (appears after the player loses five lives in a course) *Statue Leaf (Special Worlds only) *Ice Flower *Chameleon Mushroom *Barracuda Suit (appears after the player loses five lives in a course) *Squirtle Suit (Special Worlds only) *Volt Mushroom Returning power-ups *Super Mushroom *Super Leaf *Fire Flower *Super Star *P-Wing (appears after the player loses ten lives in a course, or within certain Mystery Boxes) Items New items Returning items Worlds Normal worlds Special worlds Others *Toad Houses - They work the same way as in Super Mario Bros. 3, but StreetPass friends can send gifts to the Toad House that contain items. *Mystery Boxes - Mario can go inside them, and they contain various different tasks, such as defeating all the enemies in the box. After completing the tasks, Mario will receive Coins, 1-Up Mushrooms, and/or a Star Medal. Friends via StreetPass can also send the player Mystery Boxes, which always contain at least one Star Medal. *A room with colored blocks that cause an optical illusion, where Mario can train and learn movements. It is accessed by remaining idle at the end of the title cutscene. The room strongly resembles Peach's Castle. DevelopmentKoopas and Wily Koopas Goopa Troopa Glam Boo Buddies Amazing Flyin' Fire Bro. Mini Cymbal Knights: An annoying monkey Dry Grinder: A Ukiki that hangs from trees and spits watermelon seeds Sandy Krab: A crab Yeti Lobzter: A lobster Emerald Beach Guy: A Shy Guy that attacks with a bucket and a shovel Fiery Tail-RareMettaur: Self-explanatory Catcisu: I hope you don't need a description Cool Pokey: A moving cactus Chompmunk: A chain with eyes and teeth Sand Lotus: A Chomp with no chain on its back, it just rolls Singybread A Chomp with no chain on its back, it just rolls Long-Neck, a Three-Horn, and a Flyer, HammerDr;, BoomerangDr, FireDr. BoneDr, CurveDr, BlazeDr SharkDr. and FreezeDr. Tank Metools Fast Thorny Fish Jetter JoeCircus Hammer BrosElite-Boruums: A Chomp that pretends to be a statue, when your back is turned it will move towards you Chocolate Nekotaro: Self-explanatory Brick-Throwing Chuck: A Shy Guy that throws bricks Red Chompmunk: A Red Chain Chomp; these are faster and stronger than the average Chain Chomp Mini SkullRex Tall Chomp Guy: A Shy Guy who holds a Mini-Chomp Red Mini-Chomp: A small Chain Chomp Monty Moledog: A mole that likes to hop out of the ground Buzzy Sniper Joe: A large beetle with a hard shell Teal Swooper: A bat Fiery Swampire: A bat that can suck away your hearts Boulder Gingerbrim: Self-explanatory Bubble Clubba: A Clubba that shoves rolling boulders Mini Kreepboards Red Clubba: Umm... I'm not sure what this is. It's from Paper Mario. It wields a spiky club. Peach Galoomba Pink Large Piranha: A large Piranha Plant Pink Triple Piranha: A Piranha Plant with three heads Boshi Troopa: A fireball that hops out of lava Dry Bro.: The boss of 2-3 and 3-2, it is faster and stronger than the average Chain Chomp Mini-Tiki Tong: The description can be found in the "Levels" section Silver Knight Armour Joe: A large Clubba ' Minion Monkeys=Koopa Troopas Bitter=Goombas Flying Minion Monkey=Koopa Paratroopas Raptor-Plant= Pirahna Plant Chopper Chimp=Hammer Bros Sharpy=Spiny Helmet Hog=Buzzy Beetle Cannonball Candace=Bullet Bill Nimbukong=Lakitu Kissoo=Cheep Cheep Burp=Boo? King Bamboom=Bowser/King Koopa Droop=Blooper *Goblimp (Origin: European Folklore) *Red Goblimp(Origin: Original) *Armored Goblimp (Origin: Original) *Golden Goblimp (Origin: Original) *Grolem (Origin: Jewish Folklore) *Stone Grolem(Origin: Jewish Folklore) *Iron Grolem (Origin: Castlevania: Circle of the Moon) *Metal Grolem(Origin: Original) *Pirate Bro.(Origin: Real Life) *Buckler Bandit (Origin: Real Life) *Buccaneer Chuck(Origin: Real Life) *Trench Egg Pawn (Origin: Dungeons and Dragons) *Mutant Strikers(Origin: Dungeons and Dragons) *FlameDr (Origin: Dungeons and Dragons) *Skele-Zidane Bro.(Origin: Dungeons and Dragons) *Sniper Chuck S (Origin: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) *Sand Hisser(Origin: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) *Stingbat (Origin: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) *Arachne Joe (Origin: Greek Mythology) *Spider Metool (Origin: Original) *Two Headed Drogico(Origin: Medieval Myth) *Knight Armour Joe(Origin: Real Life) *Scuba Tangas (Origin: Original) *Golden Knight Tangas (Origin: RPG Games) *Marx Blurp Fish(Origin: RPG Games) *Sosorrisurf (Origin: Original) *Spider-omb (Origin: Real Life) *Vorsa (Origin: Real Life) *Sand Metall (Origin: Mega Man) *Lance Metall (Origin: Mega Man 8) *Metall Swim D2 (Origin: Mega Man X4) *Powpire (Origin: European Folklore) *Cocoknights (Dream Team)(Origin: Horror Films) *The Echidna Skeleton Joe(Origin: European Folklore) *The Echidna Bull Knight (Origin: Jewish Myth) *The Echidna Merman(Origin: Original) *Egyptian Cat Goomba(Origin: Ars Goetia/Dictionnaire Infernal) *The Echidna Mech Man(Origin: Dictionnaire Infernal) *Fire Yoshi Troopa(Origin: Original) * Elite Metunes(Origin: Original) * Forecast(Origin: Original) *WILD GRIZZETI(Origin: Spanish Novel) *Sand Blizard (Origin: Real Life) *SandDr (Origin: Original) *Ancient Sharkbone (Origin: Real Life) *Glacier Magikoopa (Origin: Original) *Peppop (Origin: Original) *Walking Pyramid (Origin: Real Life) *Supreme Walking Pyramid(Origin: Real Life) *Swinging Barrel Mettaur(Origin: Common Myth) *Ogre Chuck(Origin: Common Myth) *Huckit Bubble Crab (Origin: Common Myth) *Ra Yoshi Troopa (Origin: Earthbound Beginnings) *Elite Skull Metool(Origin: Earthbound) *Skull Mettrois(Origin: Earthbound) *Skull Dino Metool(Origin: Earthbound) *Skull Aero Metool(Origin: Earthbound Beginnings) *Pink Elite Parakoopa(Origin: Horror Films) *Skull Metool Swim rigin: Original) *Elite Ratarang Brother(Origin: Japanese Myth) *Skull Fire Mettaur (Origin: Origin/Urusei Yatsura) *Snow Bowling Lakitu (Origin: Zoroastrianism/Final Fantasy III) *Blue Elite Parakoopa(Origin: Ancient Egypt) *Rocknor (Origin: Conspiracy Theory) *Patheon Hulk Joe(Origin: Conspiracy Theory) *Orange Elite Parakoopa (Origin: Science Fiction/Mars Attacks) * Martian Koopa(Origin: Science Fiction/Mars Attacks) *:Golden Mecha Droid (Origin: Real Life) *Frogo(Origin: Real Life) *Snow Baller(Origin: European Myth) *Teal Elite Parakoopa(Origin: Original) *Blue Elite Parakoopa (Origin: Final Fantasy V) *Sand Worm (Origin: Dune) *Koopari Milites (Koopa Soldiers) (Origin: Original) *Blue Elite Parakoopa(Origin: Original) *Zombie (Origin: Haitian folklore) *Ghoul (Origin: Arabic Myth) *Revenant (Origin: European Myth) *Dead Pirate (Origin: Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) *Zombie Pirate (Origin: Original) *Wester(Origin: Original) *Okiku (Origin: Japanese Folklore) *Hex Maniac (Origin: Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire) *Yuki-onna (Origin: Japanese Folklore) *Hopkinsville Goblin (Origin: Conspiracy Theory) *Minotaurus (Origin: Greek Myth) *Puppet (Origin: Real Life) *Marionette (Origin: Real Life) * Vellbex (Origin: Pinocchio) *Clock Rabbit (Origin: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) *Card Soldiers (Red and Black) (Origin: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) *Bio Cannon (Origin: Original) *Bio Missile (Origin: Original) *Jurassic Piranha Plant (Origin: RPG Games) *Jurassic Piranha Plant (Origin: Original) *Jurassic Piranha Plant (Origin: Original) *Tiger (Origin: Real Life) *White Tiger (Origin: Real Life) *Lion (Origin: Real Life) *Armored Lion (Origin: Original) *Jetpack-a-troopa (Origin: Real Life) *Ghost (Origin: Common Myth) *Specter (Origin: Common Myth) *3D Cube (Origin: Real Life) *Floating Sphere (Origin: Real Life) *Mnevis Bull,Knight(Origin: Real Life) *Totem (Origin: Real Life) *Wonder Thwack (Origin: Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) *Pencil Puppet (Origin: Mr. Squiggle) *Crow (Origin: Real Life) * Cowboy and Spring Mechaniloids(Origin: Earthbound) *Ragger (Origin: Irish Folklore) *Headless Horseman (Origin: Middle Ages) *Batty (Origin: Real Life) *Vampire Batty (Origin: Real Life) *Armored Axe Joe(Origin: Original) *Mini-Apploss(Origin: Original) *Scarab Beetley (Origin: Real Life) *Mummy Rex(Origin: Ancient Egypt) *Mummu (Origin: Original) *Mummy Pointy Tucks (Origin: Metal Slug) *Jackal Chuck(Origin: Real Life) *Stone Galoomba (Origin: Real Life) *Anuboo (Origin: Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) *Zap Weed (Origin: Castlevania) *Red Venus Fire Trap (Origin: Alraune) *Blue Venus Fire Trap (Origin: Castlevania) *Longtounge Rogueshi Troopa(Origin: European Artifact) *Octo-Snift (Origin: Real Life) *Dark Octo-Snift (Origin: Original) *Clubosaurs(Origin: Greek Myth) *Skeleton Knight Ghost (Origin: Mega Man X6) *Trash Shooter Metool(Origin: Original) *Eye Baller (Origin: Original) *Bullet-Chomp(Origin: Original) *Flame Hisser (Origin: Original) *Chillguin(Origin: Original) *Garakuta Krusha(Origin: Mega Man X2) *Lava Zoomicorn (Origin: Persian Myth) *Mechanical Sentries (Origin: The Mechanical Man) *Valkyrie Sentries(Origin: Norse Myth) *Ninjette (Origin: Greek Myth) *Mam Moth (Origin: Common Myth) *Mud Dry-Kitu (Origin: Board Games) *Skele-Ninjette (Origin: Board Games/Real Life) *Elite-Stalfos (Origin: The Legend of Zelda) *Red Piranha Lilyplant (Origin: Final Fantasy) *Red Bone Knuckle Joe (Original: Original) *Wooly Needlepine(Origin: Hamlet) *Golden Skele-Mettaur (Origin: Original) *Wooly Drogico(Origin: Original) *Red Catcisu(Origin: Original) *Wizard Jiro(Origin: Board Game) * Flipstring(Origin: Board Game) *Sorcerer Metool(Origin: Board Game) *Pyro Mettgician (Origin: Board Game) *Warlock Bros.(Origin: Board Game) *Octoblooper (Origin: Real Life) *Army Teds(Origin: Real Life) *Hyper Bob-omb (Origin: Original) *Mega Bob-omb (Origin: Original) *Powpire(Origin: Original) *Dusty Stalfos (Origin: Common Myth) *Elite Dusty Stalfos (Origin: Original) *Sharkoomba-Barian (Origin: Original) *Bully Mask Galoomba(Origin: Original) *Cavedillo (Origin: Real Life) *Polar Chippy(Origin: Original) *FawCricket (Origin: Real Life) *Troopuiose (Origin: Sonny) *Cave Dudes (Origin: Prehistory) *Tropical Koopeleon(Origin: Sonny) *Painguin Tuck(Origin: Sonny) Clock Arrow > Centaur Arrow > Proto Strike > Gemini Laser > Break Dash > Lightning Bolt > Freeze Cracker (In air) > Hornet Shooter (In air) > Air Chaser (In air) > Mirror Buster > Solar Blaze SHIR-AKUMA Shir-Akuma-type Akuma variation from the upper North. Typically more aggressive (if not the most), more adept in the water, and more carnivorous than your average akuma. Apart from that and their fur color, there isn’t really much else different about them. Might calm down when angered when offered a Coca-Cola*. *needed KUR-AKUMA Kur-Akuma-type Akuma subspecies with a black coating. They have the highest demonic affinity of their entire species, as indicated by their gnarlish horns and red body markings*. In contrast to their fearsome appearances, kur-akuma are actually the most meek of their kind, often losing in scuffles against their fellow akuma. They just happen to look angry all the time. The phrase “don’t judge a book by its cover” comes to mind here. *Note: Some of these are actually just washable tattoos. Please play along with it. For the true champion of akuma violence, see the extended section on shir-akuma on page 486. OWL BEAR Owl Bear-type Let me tell yo *Chargin' Rex (Origin: Prehistory) *Winter Koopa (Origin: Prehistory) *Magical Spear Totem (Origin: Sonny) *Cartaguardia (Origin: Real Life) *Big Blue Piranha Plant(Origin: Original) (A reference to Flotsam and Jetsam, Ursula's pets from The Little Mermaid) * Mandinator Pawns (White and Black) (Origin: Real Life) * Mandinator Rooks (White and Black) (Origin: Real Life) * Mandinator Knights (White and Black) (Origin: Real Life) * Mandinator Bishops (White and Black) (Origin: Real Life) *Ancient Sharhbone(Green, Violet, Blue, and Red) (Origin: Real Life) *Coron Knights(Origin: Original) *Piranha Pops(Origin: Original) *Android Fisher (Origin: Original) *Shell Iron Spike (Enemy) (Origin: Mega Man 8) *Red Archies(Origin: Mega Man Battle Network) *Chuck-Broom(Origin: Mega Man Battle Network) *Medusa Head Shotman(Origin: Castlevania) *Euryale Head Shotman(Origin: Original) *Stheno Head Shotman(Origin: Original) *Gorgon Head Galoomba(Origin: Castlevania) *Venus Boo Beam Trap (Origin: Common Myth) *Soul Summoner (Origin: Original) *Gargo-Flyer (Origin: French Artifact) *Stone Gargo-Flyer (Origin: French Artifact) *Ninja Knight(Origin: Real Life) *Shinobi Joe (Origin: Real Life) * Shadow Man Charlie(Origin: Sonny) *Cling Cobra(Origin: Sonny) *Vultar (Origin: Real Life) *Smiley Tricoin(Origin: Original) *Hockey Chuck (Origin: Real Life) *Kritta (Origin: Crazy Flasher 2) *Rock Mushroom Mettaur (Origin: Crazy Flasher 3) *Galoombandit (Origin: Original) Balloon Boo (Ghost Houses) yes. I would say they could make movement difficult in multiplayer, but they already have gian tboos that do that. Whomp (World 6) I can't really see him fitting in well with the world 6 castle, or any of the castles as they are to be honest, but it would have een nice. Blockhopper (World 2) Although no reason to not have them, I prefer the SMB3 version where they are just one block each. Kab-Omb (World 8) Are those the bomb plants in world 8-8 that ignite and run around before exploding? Problem is that the only levels with the falling volcano chunks (8-1 and the intro to 8-2) wouldn't work with them. Unagi Eel (World 4) Are you referring to the stationary ones or the ones that swim across the screen? Either way, I think they would have fit better in the world 8 water level. Moneybags (World 5) wouldn't work in multiplayer because it involves chasing down the enemy to get the prize from defeating it, and that would mean leaving other players behind. Plus I never really liked the thing. Yoshi: Well I of course didn't make Yoshi but he will appear as usual he can eat things and can get the Super Mario World Powers from from red (fire), blue (fly) and yellow (stomp) koopa shells. He will also act like in Super Mario World but he may flutter jump. Terra: She is based on a pterosaur. Who can fly Mario and the gang in the sky but she can only fly when you and her run enough but the flying lasts a little longer then Raccoon Mario and hold the button! After a while she will slow her fall down for Mario. In addition she can also peck enemies so in ways she is the Raccoon forms abilities! Her egg spotted pattern was designed by me Sawyer: He is based on a sauropod. He is able to reach higher items in the sky. Not only that he can also spit stones at enemies. He is a tad slower then everybody else. His Egg design was inspired by the Mystic Egg from Thousand Year Door which also resembles it but brighter. Triton Level themes are level with themes, These themes will introduce enemys, here are a list of them right here Scuttle Bug (World 5) I agree, they would have been perfect in some of World 4's early levels that take place above and below water. Skeeter (World 4) I'm not sure what enemy this is Snailicorn (World 3) I think the snailicorn was a very undersused enemy and I wouldn't mind his return Snow Spike (World 3) Is that the snow ball thrower? The level design in this game isn't based on as many flat surfaces as the DS game was, so the snowballs would ultimately be wasted. Spike Bass (World 4) How is it different from the jumping fish in this game? Splunkin (World 8) One disappointment I had with this game was that there was no "dark" themed levels, the end of the ghost houses was pretty much it. These guys could have worked. Squiggler (Word 5) Agreed Sushi Shark (World 4) Also agreed, would have be nice to have 2 or 3 thrown in for fun. FawfrogBrackish, the Fish Pokemon. Water Lagoon, the Fishman Pokemon. Water Billabong, the Fishman Pokemon. WaterSingybreadnameActual nameType#001Wild Blue Nipper Nipper Plant Grass/Poison#002 Patooie Piranha PtooieGrass/Poison#003 Piranha Plantoon Piranha PlantGrass/Poison#004 Emerald Hot-Foot Hot Foot Fire#005 Star Fire-Snake Fire Snake Fire#006 Pyro Joe FryguyFire#007 Wild Cheep Cheep Cheep CheepWater#008 Spike Cheep Chomp Spiny Cheep CheepWater#009 Big-Swamp Bertha Big BerthaWater#010 Froggy Goomba Goomba Ground/Poison#011 Diamond Spike-Goom Spiked GoombaGround/Poison#012 Mini-Ham Ham Goomboss Ground/Poison#013 Cannonbuster Blue Blooper-Jr Blooper BabyWater#014 Blue Blooper BlooperWater/Flying#015 Amazing Flyin' Fire Brother Amazing Flyin' Hammer BrotherNormal/Flying#016 Knight Koopa Koopa TroopaDragon#017 Dracobufo Eskimo Koopas Super Cool-Koopa Pufferbones Dragon Crabox, Kabamba and Loose Cannon#018 Golden Koopatrol Mini-Hermitab Drill CottaKoopatrolDragon#019 Monty-Mole Miner Monty MoleGround/Dark#020SWARM WalkersMetal Rocky-Wrench Rocky Wrench Ground/Dark#021 Red Raven Raven Ground/Flying#022Gilabite Raphael the RavenGround/Flying#023Sparky Joe Li'l SparkyElectric/Fire#024 Pink Hot-Head HotheadElectric/Fire#025BroclavaKong Spike Diddy KongFighting#026 CandybusterRed Kong Spike Donkey KongFighting#027Buster-Beetley Buster BeetleBug/Fighting#028 Diamond Spike SpikeBug/Fighting#029Red Buzzy-Beetle Buzzy Beetle Bug/Rock #030ThornyMecha Spike-Top Spike Top Bug/Rock#031 Diamond Spiny SpinyBug/Rock#032Krab SidestepperWater/Rock#033Sand Clawdaddy ClawdaddyWater/Rock#034FoxerClammer ClawgripWater/Rock#035Creaper Boo GuyNormal/Ghost#036Golden Gusty GustyNormal/Ghost#037Gingybread Baby LuigiNormal/Electric#038Luigi Chuck & Elite Luigi Chuck LuigiNormal/Electric#039Mini-Dry Dino Piranha ToadNormal#040Airplane Guy Royal GuardNormal#041Batty FangDark/Flying#042Fire Swooper Swoop Dark/Flying#043 Cloned Chargin' Chuck Corps Little MouserNormal#044 Dry Cheesy Chester Little Skull MouserNormal#045 Sand Bro. MouserNormal#046 Golden Skele-Goonie Flightless Skeleton GoonieGhost/Rock#047Very Skeleton Goonie Skeleton GoonieGhost/Rock#048 Sabre-Toothed Wiggler WigglerBug/Grass#049 Violet Flutter FlutterBug/Flying#050V. Snow Lotus Volcano LotusGrass/Fire#051 Mega Lava-LotusLava LotusGrass/Fire#052SparkDr. SparkElectric/Dark#053Buffaloafer WattElectric/Dark#054Wild Shy Guy Shy GuyNormal#055Wild Sniffit SniffitNormal/Rock#056 Coin Bandit BanditFighting/Dark#057 Elite Zeus-Guy Zeus GuyFighting/Psychic#058Red Chain Chomp Chain ChompSteel#059Green Fire Chomp Flame ChompSteel/Flying#060Freezie Hand FreezieIce#061 Muscled Flurry FlurryIce#062 Abominable SnowCharlie Dr. FreezegoodIce#063 Wild Hoopster HoopsterBug/Grass#064 Crystal Kong Spike KumoBug/Grass#065 Heavy Parabeetle Para-BeetleRock/Flying#066Thrower Green GloveFighting#067Batter Bros. SluggerFighting#068 Grizzly Chuck Chargin' ChuckFighting#069Cactus PiranhaPotted Spiked Fun GuyGrass#070Chocolate Ice Cream Pokey PokeyGrass#071 Mutt-tails Pokey MummyGrass/Ghost#072Frogog Bopping ToadyWater#073Bullfroggy Frog PirateWater#074Sumo Thwimp ThwimpRock#075 Sandy Thwomp ThwompRock#076Boo-merang-Bro. Boomerang BroFighting#077River Cobrat CobratPoison#078 Pickelman Jackhammer TryclydePoison#079 Sea Fuzzy FuzzyBug#08 Hockey Charlie FuzzyBug#081Scuba-omb Bob-ombFire/Steel#082Scuba Rob-omb Rob-ombFire/Steel#083Chargin' Waluigi Chuck WaluigiDark#084 Sky Blue Goony GoonieWater/Flying#085 Sky-Blue Fat-Goony Hefty GoonieWater/Flying#086Skateguin BumptyIce/Water#087 Rip Van Dessafish Huffin' PuffinIce/Water#088 Dry-Beetley Bony BeetleGhost#089 Pirate Dry-Bones Dry BonesGhost/Dragon#090 Bee Troopa BībīBug/Flying#091 Snake Beezo BeezoBug/Flying#092 Fused Boo Buddies BooGhost#093 Big-Booful Big BooGhost#094Blue Makoop DuplighostGhost#095Sea Ukiki UkikiFighting#096 Red Onyx & Pale Gold Magikoopa MagikoopaPsychic#097 Magigoomba Magikoopa (on broom)Psychic/Flying#098 Koopaligator Baby MarioNormal/Fire#099 Chargin' Mario Chuck MarioNormal/Fire#100 Golden Tap-Tap Tap-TapSteel/Poison#101 Blue Cheepirahna Tap-Tap the Red NoseSteel/Poison#102Kurokyura Crazee DayzeeGrass/Psychic#103Charlie Horse Eggo-DilGrass/Psychic#104Iron Whomp WhompGround/Rock#105 Super Beares Whomp KingGround/Rock#106Angry-Comet Angry SunFire/Psychic#107Chargin' Wario Chuck WarioFighting/Poison#108Spidermentals The ChimpFighting/Electric#109Cat Bullet Bill Bullet BillSteel#110 Telly Bill Banzai BillSteel#111Piranha-Galoomba Piranha BeanGrass#112Rockroller Petey PiranhaGrass/Flying#112 Mini-Peach PeachNormal/Psychic#114Yoshpedo Ted YoshiDragon#115 Cloned Small Megaman & Cloned Big Megaman Mega ManSteel#116 Dino-Fridge Dino-TorchDragon/Normal#117 Desert Rex RexDragon/Normal#118Ruby Podoboo Lava BubbleFire/Water#119 Blauugh BlarggFire/Water#120 Crystal Pidgit PidgitPsychic/Dark#121Dark Mage Guy Mask GatePsychic/Dark#122Mecha BirdoBirdoNormal#123Ruby Jelectros JelectroWater/Electric#124FawKaboomski FawfulPsychic/Electric#125Ruby Torpedo TedTorpedo TedSteel/Water#126Mecha Kappi Koopa MechakoopaSteel/Electric#127Blue Piranha TanoombaTanoombaGrass/Ground#128 Cloned Daisy DaisyNormal/Fighting#129Swamp Urchin UrchinWater#130Wild Porcupuffer PorcupufferWater#131Grizzle PhantoGhost/Flying#132 Robintaur X ElementalFire/Ice#133 Giant Hammer-Bro. Hammer BroNormal#134 Red Archer-Bro Ice BroIce#135Sumo-Shroobro. Sumo BroElectric/Ground#136 Giant Fire-Bro Fire BroFire#137 Amazon Corons Ninji 138 Oshawott Mechaniloids TweeterFlying#139 CockeGoonies AlbatossFlying#140Mushroom Mettaur MushroomNormal#141Brokips Super StarNormal#142Sewer Nep-e-nuts Nep-EnutWater#143 Crystal Flower Metool Cosmic CloneDark#144 Cloned Rosalina RosalinaPsychic#145 Tatanga Soldier TatangaSteel/Flying#146 Chilly Pear BowserDragon/Fire#147Super Watermelonshell Koopa Super KoopaFlying#148 Pumpkin Lakitu LakituFlying#149 Gem Lakitu Thunder LakituElectric/Flying#150 Guts Grizzle https://www.mariowiki.com/File:3DMARIO.pngGame screenshots as seen at Game Developers Conference in 2011.[3]Super Mario 3D Land was first mentioned in an "Iwata Asks" interview with Shigeru Miyamoto in October 2010, where he confirmed that a brand-new Mario game for the Nintendo 3DS was already in development, but had not yet been given a proper title.[4] It was known by its tentative title, Super Mario at the time. In November 2010, Shigeru Miyamoto announced that both 2D world and 3D world Mario games were in the works for the 3DS.[5] Four screenshots were available on March 2, 2011, and the game was officially announced during the Game Developers Conference, under the name Super Mario. The logo had a Raccoon Tail on the "O" letter, similar to that of Super Mario Bros. 3's logo, which had Raccoon Mario's tail shadow behind the "3". Available screenshots of Super Mario revealed that the game is a 3D platformer and the game was stated to be developed by Nintendo EAD Tokyo's same team which had previously developed Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel, as shown how a Goomba runs after Small Mario. It even contained features from the 2D Mario side-scrolling games. Satoru Iwata stated that a more official announcement would be shown at E3 2011 on June 7. According to Iwata, "it will be a game that will come with the kind of surprises and fun that only the 3DS can offer."[6] Shigeru Miyamoto has stated that the development took over two years and started with 2 to 30 staff members working on the game.[7] In a later interview, Shigeru Miyamoto described the title as being a combination of Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario 64, with a little bit of New Super Mario Bros. and New Super Mario Bros. Wii. He mentioned there would be an option for a fixed camera system, very similar to the one in Super Mario 64, to demonstrate depth and the 3DS's 3D. He added, however, that it was tough to describe it, before mentioning that not only would the title be shown, but that it would also be playable at E3 2011. Shigeru Miyamoto explained that playing it will give fans a better idea of what it's like. He also commented on the speculation regarding the temporary logo, already confirming that the tail on the end of the logo's "O" was a hint at the return of Super Mario Bros. 3's Tanooki Mario.[8] https://www.mariowiki.com/File:SM3DS_E3demo.pngThe four-level demo.The game was given a full reveal with a trailer at E3 2011 and was playable on the show floor, as previously stated. It was announced that the game was targeted for a release by the end of the year. Attendees were allowed to try the game for themselves in four different levels - a standard plain area, an underground area, a level of switch-activated platforms, reminiscent of a few galaxies from the Super Mario Galaxy titles, and an airship level ending in a fight with Bowser's henchman, Boom Boom. In addition, the E3 2011 trailer and the conference trailer were put up for download on the 3DS eShop for a limited time. By playing the trailer on their 3DS, viewers could then see the game in stereoscopic 3D for themselves. The main ambition of the design team was to "reset" the conventions of 3D Mario games, which were mostly designed for home consoles.[9] One of the ways of doing that was to create short, pick-up and play levels more suitable to a handheld, as opposed to the Super Mario Galaxy series, and more specifically Super Mario Galaxy 2, which director Koichi Hayashida described as a "Manchu Han Imperial Feast."[9] The developers also wanted the game to serve as a jumping point for players that liked 2D Mario but did not want to play the 3D installments.[9] One of the solutions was to eschew the exploration-based level design of the traditional 3D Mario''s so that the players would not get "lost", and return the focus on reaching the end of linear levels. The levels were carefully designed to lead the player toward the end goal.[9] However, the developers included Star Medals hidden throughout the levels to cater to the 3D Mario players and thus bridge the two game design sensibilities.[9] The development was heavily affected by the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami.[1] Damage to the train network led to developers visiting the Kyoto office to be stuck there, and fear of aftershocks and radiation emanating from the damaged Fukushima nuclear plant caused several developers to lock themselves in their homes. These events made Nintendo unsure of whether development could continue in Tokyo.[1] Tired of not doing anything, Hayashida risked sharing his personal contact information with other members. This led to a web forum being set up so that work could be continued while the Tokyo office was closed.[1] The developers were pressured to finish the game in time for the 2011 holiday season, which led to parts of ''Super Mario 3D Land being outsourced to other Nintendo-affiliated developers such as Brownie Brown,[1] something that did not typically happen with Mario games at the time. Promotion On November 12, 2011, to celebrate the launch of Super Mario 3D Land in North America, Nintendo set up an event in Times Square's Military Island in which attendees would be able to play in a real life mock-up of the game environment, as well as a chance to play the game a day before the official release. In addition, many attendees were also given free Tanooki ears and tails, as well as free slices of mushroom pizza from a "Mushroom Kingdom" pizza truck to the first 1,000 attendees who tweeted the "#SuperMario3D" hashtag and an exclusive early sale of the game at the Times Square Toys "R" Us.[10] Reception Super Mario 3D Land received critical acclaim. IGN rated this game a 9.5/10[11], GameXplain reviewed the game a 4/5 stars. Euro Gamer 9/10[12], Joystiq 4.5/5[13], GamePro 5/5[14], GameInformer 9.5/10[15], N-Zone 90/100, Famitsu 38/40[16], and Edge with 8/10[17]. As of December 10, 2011, gamerankings has an average score of 90.02% out of 46 scores[18] and metacritic with an average score of 90% out of 71 reviews, 70 were positive, 1 was mixed[19]. As of March 31, 2014, Super Mario 3D Land is the 4th best selling game for the Nintendo 3DS, having sold about 9.27 million units so far and is causing a great boost in 3DS sales.[20] It is also the fastest-selling portable Mario game ever. Gallery :For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Super Mario 3D Land. *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Tanooki_Mario_Goomba_SM3DL.pngTanooki Mario hitting a Goomba *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:SM3DL-Mario_Backwards_Somersault_Artwork.pngMario performing a side somersault *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:SM3DL-Mario_Binoculars_Artwork.pngMario with a pair of Binoculars *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:TanookiToad.PNGTanooki Toad *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Biddybud.pngBiddybud *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Para_Biddybud_artwork_Super_Mario_3D_Land.pngPara-Biddybuds *https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Draglet_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_Land.pngDraglet Pre-release and unused content :Main article: List of Super Mario 3D Land pre-release and unused content While the Super Leaf and P-Wing returned, and Hammer Mario returned in the form of Boomerang Mario, director Yoshiaki Koizumi stated that more classical suits and powers were to return, but none appear in the final product. The Goomba's Shoe was once confirmed but was later rejected. A grassy spacious area and a level with many Donut Lifts, platforms and arrow blocks were shown, along with a array of rotating platforms which would go on to be World 4-3. Though while said to be cut from the final product, these areas might have evolved into World 2-1 and World 8-1 in the final product. The screenshots of these areas show that they use a camera angle not used in the final game, implying that the game would have had more dynamic camera angles. Glitches :Main article: List of Super Mario 3D Land glitches Baddie Box lag https://www.mariowiki.com/File:SM3DL-BaddieBoxExplosion.pngBaddie Box Explosion being executed.If Invincible Mario or White Tanooki Mario ground pounds onto a Baddie Box, the game will start to lag as the box explodes. The "explosion" will continue and the game lags until the player jumps off of the exploding box. A harsh grinding sound is heard during the explosion, and a sound resembling that of a beanstalk coming out of an item box (in Super Mario Bros.) can be heard as Mario crouches when the player holds or (beanstalks like this do not appear in the game). It is possible this sound is simply the sound Mario makes when he crouches, but distorted so much by the explosion it sounds like a beanstalk. The glitch can only be done on levels where Baddie Boxes appear, such as World 2-4, 5-Castle, and Special 1-3. Both Worlds 2-4 and 5-Castle require the White Tanooki suit, making Special 1-3 the only stage where the glitch can be executed after the level has been beaten once and the only stage where it can be executed by Luigi. Die in a Warp Box To perform this glitch, Mario needs to go to the airship of World 2. Then, he should enter the first Warp Box. The player should reach the end of the bonus airship, but Mario should not enter the Warp Box at the end. Instead, the player should press the left camera control button so that the camera turns to the left. Wait until the Warp Box is offscreen then immediately go inside the box before Mario loses a life. If performed correctly, Mario should lose a life while the camera pans back to the main airship. World 1 Bowser Softlock During the boss fight with the Fake Bowser on the castle in World 1, the player must use Tanooki Mario to glide across the gap between the bridge and the platforms at the start of the fight then press the switch when the Fake Bowser jumps to the left. If done correctly, the bridge will collapse with the Fake Bowser off-screen, and the game will never end the cutscene. The player, however, can still exit the level.[21] Camera Clip In Special 1-3, if the player aims just above the blocks on the edge of the platform in a cannon, the camera will clip in for a short period of time. Staff :Main article: List of Super Mario 3D Land staff References to other games *''Donkey Kong: In the final battle with Bowser, Bowser throws barrels at Mario, similar to Donkey Kong. *Super Mario Bros.: Mario's original sprite from this game appears as his world map icon on the touch screen. World 1 is 4 levels long (if one ignores the unlockable World 1-4), similar to the world layout of this game. Fake Bowsers return with a similar battle style. The first Fake Bowser battle is modeled after the original one, and it's really a Goomba. A cover version of the main theme from this game plays in Coin Heavens, World 2-3, and Special 1-3 (Mario also hums the theme in the cutscene between Worlds 5 and 6). World 2-3 also contains platforms identical to sprites of Mario, Peach, Luigi, and both Super and 1-Up Mushrooms from this game; the end of the level is designed like the commonly seen end of levels in this game. Special 1-3 contains platforms that are identical to a ? Block, a Goomba, a Cloud, a Bullet Bill, a Cheep Cheep, and three fireballs; the end of the level is designed like a night time end of a level in this game. A cover of this game's "level clear" music also plays at the end of World 2-3 and Special 1-3. The "crown award" used to represent obtaining extra lives returns, but now 3 Crowns appear instead. *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels: Poison Mushrooms return from this game. Mario and Luigi retain their singular characteristics (Mario is more stable and balanced while Luigi jumps higher at the cost of worse traction). The phrase "THANK YOU!!" appears in the last level, but is in English instead. The boss battles ending with Mario/Luigi continuing on to the flagpole instead of simply after the boss' defeat resembles World 9-3 from this game. *The Legend of Zelda: World 5-2 is designed as a homage to the temples from ''The Legend of Zelda in honor of the series' 25th anniversary, even with the camera set in an overhead view. Also, there is a room with four torches. If Fire Mario lights all torches, the secret-finding sound effect from this game plays, and a door leading to the second Star Medal opens. *''Super Mario Bros. 2: The Backward Somersault works just like the Power Squat Jump from this game, with the additional back-flipping animation reminiscent of ''Super Mario Advance. After losing a life, Mario and Luigi start in their Super forms, just like in this game (This is also like in the 3D titles). *''Super Mario Bros. 3: Many elements from this game, like Tanooki Mario, Boom Boom, Jump Blocks, and Super Leaves return; the Boomerang form is based on this game's Hammer form. A cover version of the Toad House theme from this game plays while outside and inside a Toad House. The backgrounds of some cutscenes between worlds (such as after completing World 2) have mountains and item sprites reminiscent to this game. Some levels have the cover version of this game's Athletic and Airship themes from ''Super Mario Galaxy. The background of Special 8 highly resembles a Super Mario Bros. 3 level, even having the same ground style. *''Super Mario World: Some enemies, such as Grinders, return from this game. The backgrounds of some cutscenes between worlds strongly resemble those of Chocolate Island. The sound heard when Mario exits the level after beating it in this game is present in ''Super Mario 3D Land after Luigi's letter is seen. Also, in the E3 2011 demo, a Jump Block would make the sound when Yoshi is mounted occasionally. Mario can also keep items that he grabs. World 4-2 may be a reference to Vanilla Secret 1, World 5-4 a reference to Valley of Bowser 1, and Special 5-5 a reference to Donut Ghost House. Also, in the letter received when World 3 is completed, Mario's jumping out of the bubble will have a Super Mario World jump or Cape swing sound effect. The overworld theme is heard while going through Rainbow Notes. *''Super Mario 64: Mario's voice when falling from a high place is reused during the cutscene before Bowser's last fight. Also, a sped-up version of this sound is used when Mario's falling to death. Boos also have their iconic laugh from this game. *Super Mario Sunshine: Tightropes return as a game mechanic. The platforming concept of horizontally rotating platforms is featured in a few levels. Also, the cutscene before the true final battle features Bowser trying to squish Mario but, accidentally breaking the floor instead causing the two to fall to another part of the castle. This is similar to the cutscene before Petey Piranha's first battle; in both cases, Mario and the boss look around as the floor cracks just before they fall. *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga: Tail Goombas look like Tanoombas, but without the raccoon ears and leaf on their heads. They also can't transform. *New Super Mario Bros.: Star Medals are similar to Star Coins. Some flowers and bushes have a similar design to the ones from this game. Also, some levels share a similar design. A lot of returning enemies keep their ''NSMB designs. Dry Bowser also returns. *''Super Princess Peach: Ball 'n' Chains swing in a pendulum-like manner again. *''Flipnote Studio: The background music from Special 8's map is based on the Mario's Drawing Song. *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii: Upon getting the maximum amount of lives (1,110 lives), Super Mario loses his hat and Small Mario does the opposite; he gains his hat instead. The Propeller Block returns in the form of a box. Flophoppers act a bit like Bramballs, as they walk around, and for every step they flip 180 degrees, and have similar suction cups (except without the leaves). Stars are earned for completing certain achievements in this game as well. Also, some voices are reused like, ''"Let's-a go!", "Here we go!", "It's-a go time!", and "Let's-a play!". *''Super Mario Galaxy'' / Super Mario Galaxy 2: Many level obstacles return from these games along with some of the levels' music. The Blue and Red Flipping Platforms return, but they are activated by jumping. Flophoppers are similar to Swaphoppers, and Cosmic Clones and Magmaarghs return. Also, a lot of the voices, sounds, and enemy animations are reused. The yellow switch that changes the camera angle in secret rooms from has the first-person mode eye icon from these games. World 3-5 and Special 5-4 may be a reference to Sweet Sweet Galaxy, and Special 5-1 a reference to Flip-Swap Galaxy. Also, a strange, ghostly entity can be seen in the woods near the Flagpole of World 4-4, which bears resemblance to the three, strange, black Kodama-esque figures (Hellvalleyskytrees) seen in the background of Shiverburn Galaxy. Five tracks return from Super Mario Galaxy: the Airship theme, the Sweet Sweet Galaxy theme, a cover version of Flipswitch Galaxy's theme, Ghostly Galaxy's mansion theme, and the Cosmic Mario theme. There is also one track returning from Super Mario Galaxy 2: the theme used on Bonus Planets. The "tick-tock" that is heard when a timed Ground-Pound Switch in the Super Mario Galaxy series is activated is used for when a P Switch has been jumped on. *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story: The castle music in ''Super Mario 3D Land is similar to Bowser's enemy battle music. References in later games *''Mario Kart 7: The new design for the Super Leaf is used in this game - both for the item and a replacement of the old emblem of a generic leaf for the Leaf Cup. Stingbies return in the Honeybee Hive, and Cardboard Goombas also return in Piranha Plant Slide. *Mario Tennis Open: The modern Tanooki Suit design is unlockable as a costume for a player's Mii in the game, plus a racket was made to fit it. Inky Piranha Plants also return in the Special Game, Ink Showdown. *StreetPass Mii Plaza: One of the Puzzle Swap panels in the ''StreetPass Mii Plaza app for the Nintendo 3DS is of Super Mario 3D Land. *''New Super Mario Bros. 2: The Invincibility Leaf, Peepas, Coin Coffers, and Goomba Towers return. Also, the Gold Block works like the Coin Box, but produces coins more frequently. The Super Leaf also reappears with the same design. Stars can be earned on the files, like in ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Also, the max amount of lives are 1,110, and it appears as three crowns, like in Super Mario 3D Land. *''Paper Mario: Sticker Star: The Poison Mushroom has the same design as in ''Super Mario 3D Land. *''New Super Mario Bros. U: Some of Boom Boom's voices in ''Super Mario 3D Land are reused. *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team: Big Tail Goombas and Inky Piranha Plants appear as enemies in this game. *Super Mario 3D World: This title is a follow-up to ''Super Mario 3D Land. It retains many elements from Super Mario 3D Land, including the Boomerang Flower, Coin Box, and Invincibility Leaf. *''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze: One of Donkey Kong's idle animations includes him pulling out a blue Nintendo 3DS, on which he may play ''Super Mario 3D Land. The sound effects heard suggest he stomps on a Goomba. *''Mario Kart 8'' / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe: The Boomerang Flower appears as an item. The Biddybuggy resembles a Para-Biddybud. Tanooki Mario is an available racer via add-on content, and his tricks reference his new animations, as well as Statue Mario. *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS: A stage is based on ''Super Mario 3D Land as a whole. *''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker: The beach theme of this game was reused, for the level Briny Bowl Swimming Hole. *Mario Party: Star Rush: ''Super Mario 3D Land's main theme appears as one of the songs in the Rhythm Recital mode for this game.[22]